Adopted by what!
by emmettcullensgurl
Summary: Bella's parents die in a car accident while she is three. She gets adopted when she is four by the cullen's but goes through a few rough bumps along the way with a few other families. Will Bella accept the Cullen's for what they are? Will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

I had tears running down my face. "Mommy, Daddy!" I screamed no, no, no why does this have to happen to me? Are the people in the other car hurt as bad as my mommy and daddy?

I saw red and blue lights flashing. My mommy turned aroud. "Bella, honey I love you so much stay strong and fight your battles you wont be seeing me and daddy again I am so sorry I love you with all my heart." and then she gasped and closed her eyes like she was sleeping.

"Mommy, pwease stay with me I need you I wove you. pwease." Then a police ofiicer came and cut the door off of the car. I looked at him like he was crazy. He looked at me like I had two heads- hey that would be awesome hmm I am picturing myself with two heads- no focus Bella.

"Amazing, how do you remain unharmed?" he asked me and I just shrugged.

"Is my mommy and daddy going to be okay?" I asked. He got a sad expression.

"What's your name?"

"Bella"

"How old are you Bella?"

"Thwee" I answered holding up three fingers. And he just smiled a sad smile.

"Bella I am afraid your parents didn't make it, they're dead honey, do you have any family you can stay with?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Well honey come with me please, oh and by the way you can call me Conner ok?" I nodded my head.

"Where are you taking me Conner?" I asked.

"You need to go to an orphanage since you have no other family and your parents are dead." I sobbed at his statement.

We rode in his car for about thrty minutes until we came to a big brick house and a womaan walked outside when she heard us pulling in.

Conner got out and led me up to the door way.

"Hi this is Bella, her parents just died in a terrible car accident and, well she has no where to go I need you to take her in please. She is three and I will get one of my officers to search around her house or go to the hospitale to search and find a copy of her birth certificate."

The woman smiled down at me "Hi Bella, I am Katelynn, I would love to have you here you are so cute it will take no time at all for you to be adopted."

I smiled I already felt better. I clapped and jumped. "Thank you soooo much for giving me a home" I said as I ran up to her and hugged her.

You are so very welcome. do you need anything sweetheart?" I nodded my head "uh-huh I want my bear- his name is - I need my jammies, and my clothes." She nodded and Conner grabbed my hand and led me out of the orphanage to the car. We drove and I pointed to my house. He came around the car and opened my door for me.

When I got out I ran into the house and grabbed and my jammies and clothes. When I was done I went back to the orphanage and walked in. Katelynn ran up and hugged me.

"I'll show you to yor room ok?" I nodded and she led me into a room with two beds.

"Get some rest there are people coming tomorrow to look at you children and decide who they want to adopt alright?" I nodded and went into thought. Hmmm if they adopt me I want them to know the real me I am going to show them how I am when I am happy. I smiled. That's exactly what I am going to do show my true side.

A little girl walked into the room. "Hi I'm Bwooke." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Hmm I like her.

I kissed her cheek and replied with "I'm Bella." She smiled. "Why are you in here and how old are you?"

"Hmm I am two and I am in hewe because my daddy hit me and mommy is flying with jesus and angews." she said. I immediately felt sorry for her. She looked so tiny like she shouldn't be able to walk or talk for that matter. I hugged her. "Lets get some sweep we might need it okay?" I asked. she nodded and we both put our jammies on and climbed into our beds. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Katelynn shaking me.

"Ugh, What" I asked she chuckled. "You need to get up the wutherby family is here" She said. I didn't want to get up. "uh-uh" I said. "yes-huh" She laughed.

I got up and got dressed she brushed a brush down my hair and we walked down stairs. There was two tall people. A man with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and a female with fire red hair.

They pointed to me and walked over. "Hello what's your name sweetie?" The red head asked. they both had blue eyes. "Uh do you really want to know that?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. "My name is Isabewwa Mawie Swann but I pwfewr Bewwa!" I said I sorta like this one James" She said. there was something I didn't like about them It made me feel uneasy but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"May we interview her" Victoria asked. Katelynn nodded her head as if to say a silent sure.

Victoria pulled me into the room "I like you so don't screw this up ok?" I nodded. "What's your favorite color?" she asked "green and blue." "Food?" "Pasta." she nodded. "We are going to adopt you but the first wrong move you make I am going to punish you. Understand?" I nodded. "Okay she sighed."

James peeked his head out of the door "Katelynn can you come here please?" Katelynn hurried in "Yes?" she asked smiling "Can we sign the papers for Bella's adoption we really like her" Katelynn nodded "Of course" She hurried out and came back in with some papers. James quickly signed all of the papers. "Come on Bella" he said I walked beside Victoria to their blue dodge charger and climbed in.

They started the car and the speakers boomed to a very nasty song. Mommy never let me listen to bad songs.

_sang colt 45 and two zigzags baby that's all we need go to the patk after dark smoke that tumble weed, as the marajuana burns we can take our turns singin' those dirty rap songs stop and hit the bong like cheech and chongs _Blurted through the speakers I actually like this music. Hmm wierd.

We finally arrived to their house and I got out and dragged my bag with me. I went into the house and Victoria showed me to my room. It was a small white room with a mattress on the floor and a thin cover on it. I already hated it here.

-----3 months later-----

I had been here three months and it is torture. I have to feed and care for myself and Victoria along with James. If I was bad or didn't cook- three year old cooking bad idea they are lucky mommy always taught me- they would completely beat me until I am unconscious. My birthday is tomorrow I wish mommy was here to get me cake, icecream, and presents. I know for a fact Victoria and James wont get me any presents although they will probably enjoy my birthday spanking. I got up it is 6:00 a.m. James will be up soon I went down stairs and made bacon, egges, ham, toast, waffles, and a smoothie for Victoria. James came down at the moment I was done. He ate and walked out the door on his way to work. Victoria followed James proccess. I done my usual days work and went to bed. I woke up late. Why didn't my alarm clock go off? uh-oh I'm in for it now. James stormed into my room and grabbed me up by my hair.

"Where is my breakfeast you little brat!?" he stormed. I was getting dizzy now. He slapped me and dropped me on the floor then kicked my stomach I screamed. _Please make it stop.___I thought. I was edging into the darkness when I saw Katelynn walk in she had a look of disgust on her face. She pulled out a black thing from her purse shaped like a rectangle. I immediately recognized it as a tazor. Daddy used to always show me how to use it and told me he was goimg to give me one when I was fourteen for protection. Well he can't now. Katelynn tazored James from the back of his neck his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped to the ground. "Come on Bella I'm taking you back to the home. Come here to wish you a happy birhthday and see you getting beaten. Pitiful." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Katelynn drove me back to the home. I got out and walked back in trying my best to be cheerful. My mom once told me that if anyone ever hurt me or anythng bad happened to try my best to forget it and forgive the people or I would live in a deep depression and I have listened to her since.

I walked up to my old room and saw Brooke coloring a puppy in a coloring book. I unpacked my things.

"BEWWA!!!" Brooke screached. I smile and hugged her. "Hey Brooke. Guess what It's my birthday and I'm four today!" I replied happily. She clapped and jumped.

Katelynn walked in the door. "More people are coming tomorrow get some sleep ladies." We giggled and nodded clmibing into our own beds.

When I woke up Katelynn walked in the door at the axact moment.

"Hi" I said still sleepy. "Hey get up, dressed, and brush your hair sweet heart." I nodded.

(Down stairs 13 minutes later)

"What took you so long Bella?" Katelynn asked.

"I got my head stuck in my pajama top." I answered. _Duh!!_

She raised her eyebrows at me and shook her head. I looked behind her and saw two very old people looking at all of us kids. They look too old to have babies I guess that the baby bird don,t want to drop a baby bundle in her head and let it fall out of her belly button. That is how a baby is born and no one can convince me otherwise.

They looked at me and Brooke and whispered to each other. "May we speak to these two?" The woman asked. Katelynn nodded enthusiastically.

We walked into the same room as when I met James and Victoria. "Hello." the old lady said and I replied by nodding. "Can I check you out I asked." she knitted her eyebrows together but nodded. I always speak whats on my mind.

I went over and looked up her nose. Too many gray hairs up there she could possibly be hding a gorlla up there and that gorilla might eat me I can't take that chance. I sniffed her, she smells like soap she needs new body wash like strawberries. Mmmm strawberries my favorite!

"You have a jungle in your nose and you smell like nasty soap." I stated and she had a sharp intake of air.

Me and Brooke went back to our room and katelynn followed us. "Brooke sweetie get Bella to help you pack your bags the Robinsons are taking you but not Bella." I shrugged it off. I was just speaking what was on my mind. If she can't deal with that then she can go suck an onion for all I cared!

I walked over to my suitcase and looked in it when I saw my photo album I picked it up and looked through it. I found many pictures of me, mommy, and daddy. I starrted sobbing. Why did they have to go and leave me.

I climbed into bed still looking at the photos. I found one of me and mommy in a pool at my second birthday.

_Flash back_

_We were in Destin, Florida for my second bithday as a vacation. The hotel we rented had a pool out in th back so mommy took me and bought me a new bathing suit. The bathing suit was purple with light green polka dots. The bottom was like a skirt. The top was like a sports bra. the bottoms also had ruffles on the butt._

_We went to a store and got floaties too. When we got back to the hotel mommy put my bathing suit on me and daddy put my floaties on me. Then mommy caked me down in sunscreen. When we went to the pool mommy and daddy both stayed right at my side. _

_I picked out the swimming trunks daddy was wearing. They were ocean blue with spongebob and patrick jellyfishing._

_Daddy started splashing me and I started splashing him and it all turned into the huge war. _

_End flashback_

I smiled at the memory. I looked out of my window and saw Brooke in the Robinson's car. She spotted me and waved back. I really hope thay take care of her. She os so sweet and loving. I really am going to miss her.

I silently prayed to mommy and daddy that they would watched over her as they did to me and thanked them for saving me from James by putting it into Katelynn's spirit to come see me at that exact time. Luckily he was veery weak except when he kicked and that started only a couple days ago.

I said my prayers and slipped off into dreaming of mommy and daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

I had been here for the past four months and had 3 interviews. Why am I always being interviewed? And always with some on I don't like as of Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Jamaica Balington, Garrett Jones. It seems as though all of these people want around 2, 3 , or 4 kids to adopt and usually I am one of them.

They all turn me down after interviews because of my 'manners'. Another family is coming again tomorrow. Oh well. I have the urge to wear something cute tomorrow. I walked over to my suit case and got a pair of long blue jeans with swirley desgns in pink and bue, And a blue shirt that has a monster niting a dookie that says I BITE. I love this shirt.I just decided I'm wearing this wearing my light denim blue jeans and my light green shirt that has purple harts all over the front I am wearing this today.

I went downstairs and saw Lauren. She turned around when she heard me walking down. She grimaced and continued playing with Jamaica balington. I went to find Bianca Johnson When I found her she was watching finding nemo so I went and watched it with her. Katelynn called us in for lunch. All of the kids raan into the extremely large dining room and sat down.

We had chicken nuggets, broccolli & cheese, and mashed potatoes. I sat by Bianca. We are just like bestfriends. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Bell, I need to speak with you for a moment." Katelynn said as I finished eating. I nodded stood up and walked to where she was. we walked outside to the back porch and sat down. "Bella, the reason most of these people haven't adoppted you is because they say you are rude. I don't want you to spend all of your childhood here." She stated.

I looked at her. "Well maybe they should pluck their nose hairs and stop eating donuts then maybe i'll be a little nicer to them. I only speak what's on my mind." She just shook her head and got up and walked back inside. I got up and followed occupying myself until it was time for me to brush my teeth, put my jammies on, and go to bed.

I woke up on my own. For some reason I am in a very excinting and giddy mood today. I put in my EXTREMELY cute outfit and brushed my hair and teeth. When I was finished Katelynn poked ger head in the door. "Hmm, up, dressed, teeth and hair brushed. I'm impressed." She said. I beamed showing all of my tiny teeth.

We walked down stairs and when I was about to get to the last one I jumped just for the fun of it.

I stood inline and wauted not looking up. But when I did I saw 7 very pale and beautiful faces. There was a very tall and buff one that was looking at me. I looked back. He pulled his lips back baring his teeth. He is funny. I did the same. He scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out. I did the same. He whispered to a bronze haired boy next to him. I whispered to Bianca who was next to me "Hi" I said to her. He laughed I did too. He walked over to me as did the rest. The mommy and daddy went to speak to Katelynn. The big one smiled. So did I.

Katelynn broke me out of my copycatting by saying "Bella will you go pack your things while Mr. and sign the paper work." I nodded.

I ran upstairs and packed all my clothes, tooth brush, and teddy bear. after I was finished I went back downstairs and saw them waiting.

We go into a car and the big one got in the same car that I did with a blonde girl next to him. "I'm Emmett" he introduced himself. "I'm Bella" I replied. "You know your muscles are like bigger than my head." I stated he laughed and flexed his muscles "I know." Everyone was laughing at my statement and they laughed even more at his responce.

"Hey Bella I'm Rosallie and I am going to take you shoping, do your hair and nails, and dress you it's going to be so much fun!" She stated. I smiled very brightly at her. "Yaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" I screeched. Okay I don't know about you but I love shopping and all of that kind of stuff. But I also like being a tomboy type girl. I dress in style but play like a guy oh yeah I love climbing trees too.

"Who is in the other car?" I asked. The mommy lady started speaking. "Well sinde we haven't introduced ourselves I guess I'll tell you. I'm Esme, thuis is Carlise, The boy that is driving the other car with the bronze hair is Edward, the pixie-like girl is Alice, the blonde one with Alice is Jasper and you've already met Rose and Em." I nodded "Okay." I said.

I really have a good feeling about this family I think I am going to like them.


End file.
